A Ginger Nerds Comforting Words
by seddiefan11
Summary: "I just needed somebody that get's me, that I can talk to, and so I need you" Nathan and Ellie are having a tough time with loosing the loves of their lives. So they lean on each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This can be a two shot, a three shot, or a story if you want. It could go romantic or stay as a friendship! But I won't know what to do without you voicing it in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

Ellie stared down at her phone and the new contact she had put in, or well was forced to put it by Lucy. Nathan West was the contact she had her eyes on just staring. The picture is of him, sitting there right after Lucy deemed them best friends. It's a simple picture but he looks good. 'Stop!' she told herself, she didn't need to be hitting on him when her goal was Spinelli, and besides his was Maxie.

Just before she shuts off her phone and goes to be for the night her phone rings. It's him. She is confused and surprisingly excited by it. She picked up the phone with a welcome. "Hey, Nathan, what do you need?" She asked nicely.

"You." He said and she nearly choked. What did he mean? Her as in a friend she said to herself not sure why someone like her, attracted to the mind was so flustered by the hunk.

"Excuse me?" She said so he could clarify the message. Ellie had the feeling that whatever he needed couldn't happen over the phone so she rested her phone between her shoulder and ear going to the door to grab her shoes.

"I just needed somebody that get's me, that I can talk to, and so I need you." He started as she slipped on her left shoe almost loosing her balance. "Can you come over?" He asked and she couldn't say no, not that she would. She needed it just as bad as him.

"Of course, give me five." She told him snatching her keys off the end table and gathering a few other things to throw in her purse.

"Thanks Bestie." He said and she couldn't help but to grin at the use of Bestie. But for some odd reason, especially in this moment it felt like they were truly best friends. The feeling was good since she hadn't been in town for a while and her two main friends were busy with each other.

"Your welcome Bestie." Ellie said back into the phone, free hand gripping the door handle staying by the door until they hung up. The smile still present on her face grew larger as she heard him slightly laugh at it. "Bye." Ellie finnished and hung up on him to make sure she got there soon, she really wanted too.

When Ellie got to Kelly's she knew the way up and followed it until she got to his room. She went to knock on the door when it opened in front of her. There stood Nathan, looking gorgeous and letting her inside. She stepped in and placed her bag on the dresser and turned to face him.

"You need to learn to be more patient, I could have knocked." Ellie told him resting on the dresser watching him close the door and step more in the room.

"But I couldn't wait to see you, I'm going crazy." Nathan told her sounding more flustered than on the phone, showing it in the way he walked in the room more not making eye contact with her anymore. She walked away from the dresser and over to him, grabbing his muscled arm and making him look down at her.

"I know you are, that's why i'm here at 11:48 at night, now let's talk." She told him nicely knowing one of them needed to be strong in the situation at hand, knew one needed to be positive or else it'd be a pity party and a negative night. She knew she could be that for her instant best friend.

"I don't get why Maxie just couldn't decide between us, if she did I wouldn't have called surrender and I don't want to sound cocky but i'm pretty sure she would have picked me!" He started to rant as the two sat down on the end of his bed in the tiny room. Nathan suddenly realized what he said could have offended Ellie and tried to fix it. "Not that there is anything wrong with Spinelli, it's just that what we had was so good, and it was happening in the present, not the past!"

"I get it, I feel like Spinelli is just looking for the past in the future, and I understand Georgie needs them both but not together! I don't think they can be as happy with out us, I know I can't be too happy without Damian." Ellie spilled out to Nathan starting to wonder if she really could pull off being positive when she really was so worried inside.

"I'm not used to not being picked! And when I am, it really gets to me Ellie, it makes me go crazy! And when Maxie is the one picking me second it hurts even more." Nathan told her looking down upset. "Like i'm never gonna be happy again, like it's not a possibility when I know i'll think of them. And think about me unhappy without her."

"We will be happy Nathan I promise, even if i lose Damian and you lose Maxie we gain each other." She told him mustering up a smile and reaching for his hand to hold onto and squeeze comfortingly. He looked at her and her pretty smile, and he knew that someone as smart and pretty as her knew they'd be alright, they would be. Even if it took a lot of time and healing, they'd do it together as best friends, and they wouldn't lose each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan woke up to the sound of knocking on his door, the light of the room hitting his face as he slowly awoke two days after his and Ellie's conversation. He didn't know who it could be knocking at his door but he would figure out soon. Before getting up he looks over at his clock and it's only seven o clock. It was his day off and sadly he wasn't getting the 'sleep in and sulk' day he wanted.

He got up not bothering to put his shirt on, just in his black tight underwear. He goes to the door and before he can turn the knob to open it he gets a flicker of hope, could it be Maxie? After this thought he quickly opened up the door with a happy expression.

The door swung open and in his line of sight was Ellie. "Surprise!" She said smiling at him holding some coffee in one hand and a small brown paper bag in the other. His reaction changed and Ellie was shocked, she didn't realize that this would make him upset. Sure other than texting most of the day yesterday they hadn't really been together much, maybe she got the wrong idea.

"That's not reaction I was looking for." Ellie said pouting at him as he stood there now running his hand through his bed head he was sporting.

"I'm sorry, come in, I'm happy to see you, I am." Nathan says smiling again, he was telling the truth , other than Maxie, Ellie was the one other person he wouldn't have yelled at for waking him up so early.

"Doesn't seem like it." Ellie told him looking at him wondering what was making him upset. "What's going on, do you not want to talk right now?" she asked him placing the coffee and bag on the table.

"No, It's my day off, and I wanted to sleep in, that's all." Nathan tells her finally shutting the door.

"That would explain the attire." She tells him smirking looking him up and down, and he gives her a slight chuckle and smile in return. "Anyway I brought some coffee and muffins figured we could have some chit chat." She explain, showing off the things she brought and was now setting up on the tiny table he had.

"Chit chit? Like what two girlfriends have?" Nathan asked her, opening his drawer to put on some pants and a shirt so he could join Ellie.

"Chit chat like two best friends have!" She corrects him sitting down. "And that's us, right?" She asks him as she took a muffin out of the bag and a napkin so she could start eating.

"You got me there." She says finally finished getting dressed and makes his way over to the table taking the seat across from Ellie who was ripping off a piece from her muffin and popping it in her mouth.

"Wait a minute." Ellie said pointing at him. "You were happy when you first opened the door, tell me what's really going on, Nathan!" She starts pleading and before he can respond she gasps. "Oh my gosh, you thought I was-"

"Yeah." He says interrupting her not wanting to hear her name at the moment. He picked one of the coffee's out of the coffee holder and placing it beside him.

"I'm sorry! I should have called I just thought i'd be nice to surprise you!" Ellie told him apologizing, which wasn't what Nathan wanted her to do.

"It's fine, I like this surprise, a lot." He tells her, her face lighting up immediately. "But how are you staying so positive? You look like you got hit by the happy bus or something!" he exclaims.

"I'm Ellie Trout, I kind of have to act positive, It's kinda my job." Ellie tells him. "Although a vacation would be nice, I mean it's hard always being so cheery all the time especially when i'm not."

"You don't have to be anything you don't want to around me Ellie," He tells her grabbing her hand across the table for comfort squeezing it. "But it wasn't a complaint, your cheeriness is just one of the many great things about you." He smiles.

"Thanks." Ellie says letting go of his hand and picking up her coffee and taking a sip. She was truly positive in this moment however, being with Nathan made her almost forget about Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! the response to this story is fantastic! Thank you all so much! I'll be updating frequently, so look out for it. the reviews mean the world to me 3**

Nathan and Ellie were still eating breakfast on a less emotional note now, talking about anything and everything when Ellie figured they better get onto the topic at hand: Maxie and Damian.

"So do you have a plan?" Ellie asked him shaking her coffee cup slightly to feel how much coffee she had left in it. "Or do we need to come up with one?"

Nathan looked at her questionably until he realized she was talking about getting the people they love back. "Oh, that. Well I mean jealousy sounds like the way to go, especially for Maxie." He told her. Then he started thinking about it and the words became more true, Maxie did tend to get jealous, it wasn't something I really favored but now it would help him.

"Okay, so how are we going to get into them?" Ellie asks him. She wasn't too used to being conniving but felt giddy doing it with Nathan, or maybe she was just giddy being able to think about being with Nathan. Since the friendship began, although only a few days ago she felt a lot better.

"Get into them?" Nathan asked laughing at he choice of words. "We aren't trying to dig our nails in them and drag them away!" Nathan continued to laugh and Ellie picked up the paper bag she brought up and playfully threw it at him, laughing herself in the matter.

"Okay, bad wording, but I think the nurses ball will be great! I mean it's short notice and all but, I mean, you were going right?" Ellie asks him.

"Yeah I was going to go with Maxie but-" Nathan started placing the bag back on the table. "Going with you will be great too." He said smiling, receiving a smile back from Ellie.

"Yeah and who knows, maybe you'll get to leave with Maxie!" Ellie suggests to him. "And maybe me with Damian!"

"And if not at least it'll be nice having you by my side, Ellie." Nathan tells her and he is actually looking forward to being with Ellie just as much as getting back Maxie.

"Same here," She says finishing up her coffee. "Being around you is really great and almost therapeutic, it's helped me not break down."

Ellie give him a sad smile while stuffing her napkin into her coffee cup and then into the bag for quick clean up. Nathan can see it isn't easy for someone like Ellie to deal with this, she's so used to being happy being sad and having to hide it. She didn't need to hide it but he could see she almost felt responsible to supply a smile.

Nathan wasn't sure how to respond, if he knew the words to fix it he would have told them to himself seeing as he had the same issue. "So are you girls rehearsing today?" He asks changing the subject, seeing as his mind was on missing Maxie when not distracted by a conversation.

"Yup, things between me and Maxie have been weird though, as expected." Ellie explained rolling the bag up. "Damian has been picking her up too, it's hard but other than that it's going good."

"We have practice today too, that's why I took off work." He explained. "Stripping is a lot more work than people think it is!" Nathan tells her.

"Well know us girls appreciate it, and i'm sure it'll get Maxie's attention, especially if I get all over you." Ellie says smirking. "Damian's too."

Ellie stands up and before she can say anything Nathan starts to speak. "Hey Ellie?" He asks her softly. She looks at him questioningly, giving him the O.K. to ask the question. "What if they don't want us back?"

Ellie swallows hard, sure she thought about it, as of now that was what was happening, but she wanted to believe in their plan and their separate relationships.

"Then we do what we've been doing, lean on each other." She answers looking at the door. "I actually gotta go, but you'll meet me for the red carpet tonight right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He told her. "Thanks for bringing up the breakfast, it was nice having this little-" He says almost saying date but stopping himself. "Uh- chit chat session."

"No problem, we'll defiantly be doing this again seeing as my friends are limited here in Port Charles, plus you hold the title of best friend, puts you first." She tells him opening up the door and stepping out, but gets stopped.

"Ellie, if for some reason, Spinelli doesn't want you back, know that he's stupid to refuse a pretty and smart girl like you." Nathan tells her looking at her face and truly noticing just how beautiful she was. Sure he knew she was beautiful the moment he saw her but this was on top of the personality and now the little things he notices.

Ellie doesn't respond but instead turns around and pulls him into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his and he replied by doing the same, looking down, only seeing her red hair and hearing her muffled a "Thank you" against his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I just finished this chapter and knew I had to post it ASAP! So here it is! Thank you all so much, and don't worry, I ship Nellie too, just be patient ;)

Ellie was in her hotel room, her for the moment place of residence. She was looking in the mirror putting her earrings on, almost done getting ready for the nurses ball that happened to be happening on the main floor of the hotel. Nathan was going to meet her at her hotel room and then escort her down onto the red carpet to get the night of scheming started.

Ellie's phone beeped just as she finished with her earrings, she went over and picked it up. She had gotten a message from Nathan saying he was on his way up with a smiley face. Her heart warmed with the text, which never really ever happened to her before, but she figured it was just jitters or anxiousness. She then started to wonder if it was more, and maybe she was starting to like Nathan. She thought it was crazy,this was fake she told herself and how much she loved Damian too.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped, she was too deep into her thoughts to not have it startle her. She decided to push everything into the back of her head for the moment, she had to be mistaking a good friendship for more, right? Ellie walked over and opened the door revealing Nathan in a tuxedo looking amazingly handsome. Ellie's mouth gapped and she covered it with a smile. He stepped aside to let her walk out, looking at his stunning date.

"You look absolutely amazing, Ellie, just wow." He told her shaking his head not believing how good a person could look, and she wasn't even wearing Cartullo which according to Maxie could make anyone pretty.

"Thanks, you look amazing as well." She says looking down, trying to hide her blushing cheeks from began walking down the hall, and Nathan placed his hand on her back, leading to her leaning in closer to him. They make it into the elevator, with an older couple they didn't know.

"You guys are such a cute young couple, are you two going to that nurses thing?" The old lady asks the two and they look at each other not sure what to say.

"Yeah we are going to the nurses ball, but just as friends, best friends." Ellie answers kindly, and Nathan nods his head, agreeing with he statement.

"Ah, well you two would be such a lovely couple, right Marty?" She tells them, then nudging the man next to her, who they assumed was her husband. He just nodded to please his wife, not even sure what they were talking about.

"Well thank you." Nathan tells her. The Elevator dings and the door opens to the main floor and they step out offering a parting way to the nice old lady. He looked at Ellie who was waiting for him to catch up to her, already by the door. Would they really make a cute couple? He knew they made good friends, but more? He just wasn't sure, but it defiantly stuck in his mind as he walked up to her, and it didn't seem like i'd be bad.

They get to the door and head to the start of the red carpet. Ellie places her hand out palm up and waits for Nathan to take it. He does and they wait until they see who is ahead of them. Spinelli and Maxie.

"Nathan, there right there." She tells him looking up at him nervously, this might be their only real chance to get them jealous and Ellie didn't know if she could pull it off.

"It's show time then I guess," He tells her. "don't worry so much." He squeezes her hand and he can feel her ease up as they start to make their way down the carpet.

They walk down gracefully and smile at all of the flashing camera's until they get to the host Donny. As he's talking to Nathan, Ellie looks over and sees Maxie and Spinelli looking at him. She takes the chance and wraps himself around his arms romantically.

"And you are?" Donny asks Ellie, figuring it was his date seeing as she was tangled up in him, staring at him like he was an decadent chocolate cake.

"I'm Ellie Trout." She says smiling. "I'm his date!" She says directing her eyes to Maxie and Spinelli who are still standing and watching them. After she says that they walk away together, looking confused. If it was a good sign or not she didn't know but it couldn't be bad.

They go and take the pictures and she makes sure to have a very special one for Maxie and Spinelli to view later, her kissing him on the cheek. Nothing else for a simple red carpet shoot but just enough she figured to get them jealous, if they even did want them back. Tonight was going to be a long night but one she needed to have whether she got the love of her life back or had a good time with Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys wanted longer chapters, so i'm bringing them to you! Just remember that this means I might not be able to update every single day, but will still try my best! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Nathan walked over to the table with Ellie, entering the room. He pulled out a chair for her and she smiled, sitting down. Then he pulled out his own chair and sat down. Things were awkward since technically they were on a date but they knew this needed to be done, and if they were both being honest they didn't mind. They both at the same time scanned the room for Spinelli and or Maxie. Finally Nathan spots the pair hanging out at the bar and nudges Ellie.

"Look." he says pointing in their direction. They were faced the other way so they didn't need to be worried about the two seeing them look longingly in their way.

"They don't look like they're jealous." Ellie told him, her and Nathan still watching the couple as they laughed and drank the champagne in their hands. "They look happy." She pouted.

Nathan sighed and leaned back in his chair, not wanting to watch them any longer, it would ruin his night if he saw them enamored with each other instead of him and Ellie.

Ellie kept watching however, mostly at Spinelli. She wondered if she'd always just be second best to him, never able to live up to Maxie. She always knew Damian would love Maxie, but he never thought he'd pick Maxie over her. They had such a great relationship, and life back in Portland, but now all Ellie could do was look back at it, and not know how she couldn't have known something like this would happen.

Suddenly Maxie and Spinelli turn around and Ellie quickly whips her head to face Nathan instead of the couple. "Did they see me?" She asks him in a whisper as Maxie and Spinelli sit down at their own table, next to theirs.

Nathan just shrugs as the lights suddenly go down and everyone is seated. He looks at his phone and sees the ball is starting and then places it back on the table. Him and Ellie both turn to the stage, but for some reason Nathan keeps turning back and looking at Ellie, that's why he doesn't hear a word Lucy says, busy staring at the red heads features, seeing her semi happy for the moment now that the ball had started.

Then Ellie looking back at him as Lucy exits the stage catches him out of a trance, he didn't think she noticed but he played it cool and clapped along with everyone else, not too sure what he's exactly clapping for. The act starts and he notices it's the same as last year. He looks over behind Ellie's shoulder and see's Maxie and Spinelli's chair are scouted super close to each other. He decides he can do that, even one up them as he scoots his chair next to his date and then places an arm around her.

When Ellie felt his shoulder she had to remind herself that he's doing it for Maxie and not her, just like Damian, Maxie was better than her she kept telling herself. She didn't want to enjoy it, if it was up to her Damian would have never left her, but he did and now she was here, and she thinks she likes Nathan more than best friends.

As the act is going on everyone in the audience is loving the nurse run opening act, giving off a good vibe into the audience and entertaining them at the same time. When they finish, everyone claps again and Nathan actually knows why he's clapping now. But the second he clapped he regretted it, seeing as he had to remove his arm from around Ellie, and he felt Ellie shift and she was also disappointed by it missing his warm arm holding onto her.

Before they can stop clapping all of a sudden, once again Obrecht crashes the act, making it her time to shine. "Oh god, not again mom." He says to himself as she starts singing and popping the balloons around her. He feels hair his neck and it's Ellie's as she now looking at him shocked. "Mom?!" She mouths, or said, Obrecht making to much noise for Nathan tell if she spoke aloud or not.

He purses his lips and nods at her. He wasn't really ashamed of his mom, but he didn't really feel ecstatic about it. Seeing as most people who knew his mother hated her, he just tried to shrug it off. It was a lot easier seeing as he wasn't raised by her but knowing his sister Britt, it might not of changed things.

Ellie just looks at him, she clearly wasn't expected that, not that it was going to effect her and Nathan, judging people by their parents isn't fair, but she didn't even know Obrecht had a son, let alone having it be Nathan, her best friend, and although she didn't like saying it, crush.

Obrecht finished her act and smiled proudly into the audience clearly not pleased with her. There was no doubt she was a phenomenal singer, it was the personal relations that caused the crowds silence after such a riveting performance by the chief of staff.

As she did this, Nathan placed his hand on Ellie's shoulder, standing up to go prepare for Magic Milo. Ellie watched him walk out, now sitting by herself. She was pretty excited for this, but was nervous too, what if she played it up too much? She could definitely see herself doing that, just looking at him was a treat.

Finally Lucy came back on and announced the next act, which of course was Magic Milo, featuring Nathan. The music started and the cheering and clapping arose, Ellie even yelling out a woo.

Lucy rushed off the stage as Lucas came out as the doctor, sure she'd enjoy the show but definitely wanted to see Nathan strip. Ever since she woke him up, him only in his briefs she had wanted a second chance to look at his structured chest and big muscles.

Then Felix appeared busting out some strip moves as the nurse and all the ladies eyes were on the show of course, even the men although the only man enjoying the show was Brad, Ellie's least favorite resident of Port Came Michael, the executive, throwing his money around as well as his clothing. Then the student which almost seemed pedophiliac to Ellie, but it was a college student so it was okay to see TJ dancing on the stage.

Finally she spotted Nathan, throwing off his hat in a seductive manor on the stage. He continued by ripping off his uniform seeing as he was the role of the policeman in the show and real life. Sure other people were looking and enjoying just like Ellie, but this wasn't just a nice view, it was her nice view of Nathan who was more than just his chest although it was defiantly had been filming this part, she wanted it and she wasn't going to be ashamed calling out another woo as he threw his shirt into the audience.

Then came the weights he lifted with no struggle at all. If she was ever trying to deny she was attracted to him, then this just ruined it. He did tricks throwing the weight and holding it in harder positions under the hot lights of the stage, making Ellie excited for the part where she's all up on him. She looked over at Maxie with a big smile nodding her head and received a not so nice look in return. Ellie wasn't sure if she was jealous, or mad knowing they were trying to make them jealous or just didn't like her since she wanted Damian back.

Nathan placed down the huge weight and the star of the show Milo appeared pizza box in hand. The was the pizza guy, which was fun to watch for Ellie especially sitting right near Epiphany. Ellie just kept clapping along and watching the act, enjoying it all but secretly wanting it to get to the part where they come out in the crowd so she could get close to Nathan.

Then everybody joined Milo, or she thought everybody did until she noticed Nathan wasn't there. She wondered why and where he could have gone. She wondered if he ditch it and there plans, just leaving and she got upset. Until she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Nathan dancing off the stage, staring at her. She smiled at him and then when the men stepped off the stage she quickly went over to her date, dancing her way there.

She approached hims shimming, giving him a look of wanting. Then he grabbed her waist and turn her around, as she continued to move doing more of the dancing then he was. She rolled back onto him smiling and enjoying herself more than she could have thought she would while staring over at Spinelli on another guy. She put her hands up and dropped low as he moved his arms with her. Then she came back up and clapped, facing Nathan once again as they continued to dance with the music.

Soon they were too caught up in them selves just wanting to dance not even really looking too much into if Maxie or Spinelli were even noticing. Suddenly they released all the other guys in the act were back on stage, Nathan began to run up and Ellie chased him smacking his butt on his way up him now just in his under wear.

They stood in the line, spelling out nurses ball on their butts for everyone to enjoy and the eruption of clapping and screaming was wild, just like Ellie felt, wild. She wanted this, and she almost felt like this was cheating on Spinelli, but it wasn't.

Ellie then had to leave to get ready for her act, same with the rest of the haunted starlets. They all made there way separately back stage to get change. Ellie went over to the mirror and began to fix her hair when she felt arms wrap around her quickly. She squealed out a giggle looking up in the mirror to see who it was, it was Nathan.

"How'd I do?" He asked her not letting go of her torso not that she was complaining as she turned around to face him and respond.

"I think you did great, but you can do no wrong without a shirt on." She said giggling as she laughed leaning her head into his chest which still was bare, feeling him laugh against her head, and something felt right about it, like it was too good to be true, but in a way it really wasn't true. Spinelli and her were true but she never felt anything like this, that turned her into a whole new person, a person she liked.

"I just wanted to say good luck out there." Nathan told her now releasing her from his hold.

"Thanks." She tells him smiling now playing with a piece of the hair she was about to pin back. Ellie didn't play with hair and when she noticed she stopped knowing typically high school girls did then when they flirted. But it was fake, she liked Nathan yes she realized her and Spinelli where her life, and she loved him, even if she was always number two.

Nathan then left waving on his way out, Ellie giddy and waving back before turning back to the mirror again to start her hair and makeup. Suddenly she saw Maxie in the mirror, far away but still glaring at her, now making her way over.

"I know what you're doing." She said rudely with a hand on her hip looking at Ellie. Ellie just looked back at her not sure what to say. Was this finally it? Was she going to get Spinelli? But then lose Nathan? She didn't know what she wanted she was nervous for both outcome, now confused who she really wanted herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I am posting tonight since I am not sure if I can post tomorrow so enjoy :)

"What are you talking about, Maxie?" Ellie asks her as she continues to pin her hair up for the retro act she was trying to fit the part of. She wanted to not be bothered by Maxie, she wasn't trying to upset Maxie, but get Spinelli jealous and here she was being confronted by the blonde.

"You are trying to make me and Spinelli jealous of you and Nathan!" Maxie scoffs out pointing at Ellie, an intimidating look on her face. "Don't play dumb with me Ellie, you're a lot smarter than me so that's not going to work!"

"Maybe, Maxie, I just wanted to go to the Nurses Ball with Nathan, not everything revolves around you." She spits not knowing what came over herself. She usually wasn't rude but now she was being plan defensive and territorial, for Nathan of all people.

"Good, because I want to be with Spinelli and he with me!" Maxie pointed out to Ellie, making everything clear. Ellie started to shake her head not understanding why Maxie was here picking a fight if she really didn't care. "Look I'm sorry you didn't get your happily ever with Spinelli, but it's not my problem to deal with." Maxie huffed turning around and walking away from the vanity they were by.

Ellie picked up the lipstick on the table and let out a tiny scream before putting the lipstick on her lips. She wasn't going to give up, Maxie's voice was her own, not Spinelli's and now she needed to one up her on stage. 'Stop Ellie' she told her self, now scheming again, something she never did. Whatever voice called out to her she ignored however as she wen't to go change.

After Ellie finished getting changed into her vintage blue dress, flower on the strap, she stepped out to find her shoes. She found them by Sam, the one girl she knew best in the group other than Maxie, due to Spinelli. She walked over and grabbed the shoes and sitting on a nearby chair to strap them on.

"Hey Sam." She said as she started pulling the first little heel onto her foot.

"Hey, Ellie, I saw you came with Nathan, I didn't even know you knew each other." Sam says to Ellie as she brushed through her pony tail.

"Oh, well we did kinda just meet, I mean I didn't even know you two were friends with each other." Ellie said finishing the one shoe and moving to the other shoe, answering Sam's question.

"Well he is my cousin." Sam said placing the hair brush down and picking up her drop earrings.

"What? I never even heard you mention him, or anything, which side of the family is he related to? The Cassadine's or the Jerome's?" Ellie asked knowing his mother was Frau doctor the lunatic, wanting to know what the other evil family he was related to.

"Cassadine, but he's one of the good ones." Sam answers now playing with her earrings and staring at Ellie questionably. "You don't know his family yet you were dancing on him like he was your own pole? You don't usually play that way."

"He just doesn't like talking about them I'm sure, I mean would you if you were him?" She asks Sam now standing up and flattening her dress. "He probably thought it'd scare me off."

Sam laughs and then looks at Ellie. "Well anyone not afraid to deal with his family is a keeper." She starts. "You'd add some more positive thoughts into the cassadine blood line."

Ellie Laughs too, just nodding her head. "You two are really cute together." Sam says holding onto her arm a bit and walking away to go over and talk with Sabrina.

Ellie stays there watching her leave then looking down at her hands. She began fidgeting with her thumbs and thinking. Two people had confirmed they would be a great couple so far this night. She tried to hide a big smile and finally became the third person to confirm that her and Nathan really would be great.

A man wearing all black and a head set steps into the room with all of the girls suddenly. "Ladies, everything is on the stage and we are ready for you." He says smiling at them.

Ellie, Maxie and Sabrina walked up onto the stage and stood in their positions with Valerie Lulu and Sam all waiting for their part. They stayed quiet and in place as Lucy finished talking about them and a wave of applause fills the room as Lucy steps down and the act begins.

The music starts playing and the big screen projects the images. Sabrina starts singing at her part and sounds fantastic, Ellie standing to her left and Maxie on her right. Suddenly the beat kicks up and it's Ellie and Maxie's cue. They begin folding both forced to stare at each other, clearly not please with each other as Sabrina continues the song.

Both the girls throw the cloths they were holding into the laundry baskets on the table going along with the act. Then skipping over to Sabrina with their apple pies they held them out standing on either side of the singer. They move the ironing board as Sam, Valerie and Lulu make their way onto the stage, completing the group of ladies.

The song they were singing was "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor and all she could do is stare at Nathan during the song and think about that. Sure it was crazy and she wouldn't marry him right now but she sure did find looking at him to be a good pin point in the audience, besides he was easy on the eyes.

The dancing and singing continues, everyone trying to have fun with it until it comes to Maxie and Ellie's part. They were both still upset with each other but the show must go on.

"After every fight, just apologize and maybe then i'll let you try and rock my body right." Maxie sings out her and Ellie now separated from the other girls.

"Even if I was wrong!" Ellie sang stepping in front of Maxie, secretly enjoying stealing her spot light after the way she had been to her. Sure everything she said was right but Ellie didn't take kindly to her being rude about it.

"You know I'm never wrong." Maxie says in a sing song way sounding like she meant it as she sneered at Ellie.

"Why disagree?" Ellie sang out shrugging her shoulders and placing her arms up in an innocent manor as Maxie echoed her staring at her again in a rude way.

The dancing and swaying and singing all continued, even having a kick line at one part. They brought the counters over so they were put together and used it as a prop, all singing until vanishing behind it. Ellie just happened to be next to Maxie and found her self purposely elbowing her ex roomate.

"Ow." She muttered, glaring at Ellie quickly before it was her cue to go back up.

While Maxie started going back up Ellie just replied with "Whoopsie." She felt good not having to be the good guy all the time, standing up for herself and holding ground. Nathan really brought that out in her.

"I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed." Maxie sung, swaying resting her weight on the fake counter. "Open doors for me and you might get some-"

"Kisses!" Ellie said popping up and placing an arm in front of Maxie, covering her up again and not feeling bad about it.

As they went to move the counters back in place Maxie and Ellie gave each other rude stares and did everything they could to not cause a scene in the middle of the act. As they moved to the front Maxie kept trying to cover up Ellie who was pissed off at the attempts Maxie made and finally ending in view of everyone.

Suddenly Ellie realized that she hadn't thought about Damian the entire song. If anyone were to be her future husband she would have thought i'd be him, but instead kept giving her attention to Nathan, even trying to keep Maxie out of his sight.

'Am I jealous of Maxie because she has two men I want?' still in her pose for the crowd to applaud. 'am I going to be the second choice to Maxie for two men?' she flustered over the thought and was the first one to drop her smile.

"She looks beautiful up there." In the audience Nathan told Spinelli referring to Ellie who he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"That is affirmative." Spinelli answered him thinking he was referring to his Maximista seeing as just a few days ago he was in love with her.

"Maxie looks nice too." Nathan told Spinelli and Spinelli was confused suddenly realizing he was referring to Ellie. Sure Ellie was beautiful but he didn't think she would be the type Nathan would go for.

"Ellie as well." He replies, only breaking his glance from Maxie for a few moment to stare at his former love who stood right beside her on the stage. Did he want Ellie back?


	7. Chapter 7

*Okay this is a shorter chapter but that is becuase I wanted to give yous something since I couldn't post yesterday plus i'll be at the beach til wednsday evening so I probably won't post then either, enjoy and READ TIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER, trust me ;) *

Most people were cleared out of the ball room, but a few people still remained including Ellie, Nathan, Spinelli, and Maxie. The night was over and the festivities had been dramatic but also enjoyed by many, the nurses ball always being a favorite event of the Port Charles population, even if they were just watching it on the TV.

Nathan and Ellie were at the bar and Spinelli followed Maxie backstage since she left her cell phone back there after The Haunted Starlets preformed, not thinking about the fact she had abandoned it on the one table. She grabbed his hand before leading him in and staring at the red head and Nathan.

"You know Maxie, the last time she was back stage," Ellie started taking a shot of tequila in between telling him about the encounter she had with his ex girlfriend. "She was busy bitching."

Nathan stared at Ellie as she slammed the shot glass on the bar's counter and motioned for the man to give her another round. He had no clue she was a drink when upset type, but who was he to assume anything or judge her, he's has done it before too.

"About what?" Nathan asked her getting his own drink as well. 'Screw it I might as well join her' he thought to himself as Ellie opened her mouth to answer.

"She was all like," stopping to clear her throat. "I know what you're doing Ellie, Knock it off Ellie, Spinelli doesn't want you Ellie!" She said mocking Maxie's tone and taking the shot in her hand once again slamming it down, harder than before if possible.

"That's not true." She heard a familiar voice say from not so far away, she looks over in the direction to see Spinelli staring at her, Maxie running out after him from behind the stage.

"That's not true at all." He continued sliding his hands into his pants pockets and stepping closer to her slowly. "Ellie I love you so much, I want you back." He said now right in front of her pushing Nathan out of range.

"Spinelli!" Maxie said walking down the steps as fast as she could hoping not to fall yet again the same night. "Stop it, what are you doing, what about our family, what about me! I'm your Maximista and I'm better than Ellie for you!" she whined trying to stop him, desperate for him to comply.

Maxie's word's fell on deaf ears as Spinelli reached his hands up to hold Ellie's face looking into her eyes. "That is if you'll take me back." He told her and she nodded excitedly.

He kissed her quickly and it was a strong pure kiss, almost as to make up for lost time. He pulled back and she smiled looking at him. Suddenly his face morphed into Nathan's. She was startled and jumped back not understanding how something like that could happen.

"If you are so happy with Spinelli, why isn't he enough? Why did you fall for me?" Nathan's head told her still on Spinelli's body, now echoing to her.

"The only plausible explanation for this is that-" She started not able to finish.

Ellie sot up in bed, breathing heavily. "Is that it's just a dream." She finished what she was going to say in her dream out loud staring at the wall of her hotel room.

She placed a hand on her head to stop the big hang over she was having. 'no wonder I don't remember anything' she told herself, seeing as she had gotten pretty wasted. She felt a cool draft on her breast which were fully exposed and she picked up the sheet to cover them. 'I don't sleep nude' she began to think, hurting her head by thinking so hard but still doing so. 'unless I have sex' she finished her thought process.

She fell back trying to think about anything else that had happened but when she fell back onto the mattress she felt wait next to her. She looked over to see none other than the best friend laying besides her in the bed. "Oh my god." she mouthed and finishing the rest in her head. 'Did I have sex with Nathan?'


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya! I'm on vacation but there is free wifi and so since I care a ton about you and the story I wrote! I know it's not long but I didn't have too much time, Enjoy.

Ellie froze, unsure what to do, completely shocked, eyes wide open. She tried desperately to remember anything that had happened but what she thought she remembered was really just a dream. She swallowed hard, 'Think Ellie, think!' she screamed in her head.

She knew it was clueless, especially with the hangover she had. How much she drank was unsure but she knew it was enough to get her in bed with Nathan.

Ellie slowly and carefully slipped out of the covers and got up. She went to walk over to the closet to grab a white metro court robe to place over her bare body, seeing as trying to take a sheet would be a sure way to wake up Nathan. She wished Nathan had woken up first, it was going to be awkward once he woke up, wondering why he was in her room, why he slept with her.

After grabbing the robe and throwing it over her, tying the belt on it tightly around her waist. She looked over, now holding her head in her hand again looking at the scene she left. Her dress laid on the floor, messily sprawled out next to an empty bottle of vodka. Still no memory came crawling into her head of the night before.

She decided she would clean up the confusing mess she made after retrieving some aspirin from the bathroom cabinet, not sure how much longer she can deal with the horrible hangover she had given herself.

Ellie walked back to the bathroom and before pulling the cabinet out she stared at the mirror, her makeup was smudged, her hair a tangled mess, and she noticed a hickey on her neck. She gasped and covered it with her hand, worried about the events she had no recollection of.

After finding the meds she needed and taking them dry she made her way back into the main room where she came from. As she walked through the door she went to look over at Nathan, wondering if he was still asleep, assuming he was. When she walked in Nathan was right there in front of her, lacking clothing in her face.

"Oh!" She said as he scared her, who was already on edge with his presence. "Sorry." she muttered keeping her eyes off him, and his body.

"Oh come on, nothing you haven't seen." He said trying to lighten the mood seeing how embarrassed and freaked out she was over it all.

"Maybe I saw this," she says motion to his genitals, which were fully exposed in front of her. "But I don't remember it." She said feeling worse now that Nathan clearly wasn't as forgetful as she turned out to be.

"Well we both were pretty drunk." Nathan stated finally finding his boxer shorts at the foot of the bed and slipping them on making Ellie more comfortable to face him again.

"So, you remember-" Ellie started stuttering unsure of how to put it.

"Yeah." Hw told her not giving her time to finish her sentence that surely she wouldn't have been able to finish anyway.

"Can you please tell me what really happened last night?" Ellie asked him desperately. She plopped down on the bed and put her hands in her head which was hurting still. She needed to know what happened, so she can figure out what to do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hiya! I'm back from vacation and so you get longer chapters back! Yay! Okay so I kept this as innocent as I could without giving you guys nothing, just a quick warning, it has curse words which I don't think i've had in the other chapters, and it gets a bit sexual, don't worry nothing you can't handle I promise, but still needed to give a warning)

"You really don't remember any of it?" He asked her scratching the back of his neck.

"No!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Too bad," He said in between a yawn. "What I remember was great."

Ellie has no response she feels like she's a lost puppy and isn't sure what she'll hear or what she'll remember when she does hear the story from Nathan or at least what he remembers of it.

"Well It all started once the ball ended," Nathan started taking a seat next to his best friend. "Maxie walked over to our table, we hadn't gotten up from it yet, and had Spinelli on her arm..." He started the tale of the night he remembered like this:

"Ellie." Maxie said as she was staring at the pair sitting together at the table.

"Maxie." Ellie replied crossing her arms and taking a deep breath out clearly nervous for the situation.

"I actually wanted to come over, to um talk to you Ellie, could we?" Spinelli asked Ellie and she nodded scooting out from her chair and walking into the hallway with Spinelli.

Nathan stayed seating giving them space and watching her walk out with the man she loved. He couldn't help but think that she'd get Spinelli back and he'd have no one seeing as Maxie made it clear that she was no longer interested in him. As he turns his head back Maxie is sitting at the table with him, holding her hand to support her head staring at him.

"Cartullo I assume." Nathan said starting small talk to help the awkward silence they had surrounding them.

"Always Cartullo." She answered offering a small smile to her Ex-Boyfriend.

Nathan quickly glanced back and looked into the hallway seeing as it was in plain sight, sadly outside of earshot, he wanted to know what was happening and if he'd loose it all. He saw her back, not sure how her face was but Spinelli had his hand on his shoulder and a fit of anxiety washed over him.

"I hope you don't hate me." Maxie said getting Nathan's attention back on herself instead of his date for the night, Ellie.

"Never Maxie," Nathan told her. "But did you really need to be rude to Ellie?" He questioned her and it startled Maxie on how he got off her and on to Ellie so quickly. She wondered if maybe it wasn't a ruse to get her back but he truly liked Ellie.

"Blabber mouthing bitch." Maxie mumbled staring down at the table, and looking back up to see Nathan glaring at her. "I was just making sure she understood." Maxie groaned throwing her head back now herself looking at Ellie and Spinelli.

Nathan joined her in staring at the pair that was now hugging and his heart sunk, he lost her without even truly having her, he never realized her value until he faced this, and boy she was worth more than he had.

Maxie stood up and said her goodbyes to Nathan and he couldn't even face Maxie, or anyone for the matter, too upset by the situation getting ready to sulk in his lonesome.

A few moments after Maxie left him he heard the clinking of heels come up behind him. He turned to see black tear stains and a quivering lip.

"Ellie," He breathed out and grabbed her hand to pull her into his lap, and she complied falling onto him. "What happened?"

"He wanted to say goodbye to me, he got my hopes up and smashed them." She cried. "Why did I ever like him?!" She questioned herself angrily however still continuing to cry into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"You saw a future and now that it's out of reach she feel like you don't know what the next step is, you just wanted it to be with him, and now he's stepping in the opposite direction." Nathan told her and she pulled out of the crook of his next to wipe off her tears from her right cheek.

"I don't wanna be here." She sobbed. That was all it took for Nathan to pick up the girl and carry her bridal style, her head still snuggled into him for comfort.

They walked all the way out to the lobby and into the elevator and to the door of her hotel room in silence, he just let her cry, until he needed to get into her room.

"Ellie, you have the key?" He asked gently trying to be gentle with her and she handed it over to him slipping it out from her purse.

He used the key, never letting her down to get into her hotel room. He walked her in and decided to place the fragile girl onto the big bed that was right in front of him. He made sure she went down gently, and keeping her head so it hit the pillow just right. He walked around the other side and grabbed a tissue before laying next to her. He turned over on his side to face her and took the tissue to clean up her stained face.

When he was just about done she turned to face him and grabbed his hand holding the tissue, staring at him, the moment taking a toll on them. Nathan would have kissed her but he didn't think i'd be good to take advantage of her, in a fragile state. Sadly that all changed when the two both got crazy drunk about and hour later.

"Nathan come on." She said slurred now that the two were up and about after having lots of alcohol they had found. He tugged on his waist and brought it closer to her and he looked down at her.

"You don't even know how badly I want to but I'm not sure you're thinking clear." He said doing everything to keep his pants on in front of her, seeing as she was begging him for sex.

"Nathan," She whined throwing her head back, once again pulling him closer this time her hands on his back pockets, squeezing his butt as she did it. "I am thinking clearly, I am, and do you know what i'm thinking about?" Ellie said clearly still drunk as she moved her head with each word, over playing it.

Ellie didn't let him answer. She bit her lip and stood on her tippy toes and got close to his ears. "You, and me." She whispered. "Just fuck me, I want you, not Spinelli." She whispered again before switching ears. "So you gonna fuck me or not?" She breathed into his ear, her hot breath making him shiver.

"Screw it." He said and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into him so his lips could be on hers as quickly as possible. As the kiss continued his arms moved down to her back to find the zipper on her dress. As soon as his fingers touched the zipper he held on and zipped it down with force before they moved so he was sitting on the bottom of the bed.

She took her mouth off of his and made her way to his neck leaving kisses along his neck as he removed his tuxedo jacket and throwing it down. She licked the hollow part of his ear making him let out a small moan as she continued down to his jaw, tracing it before begging the leave more kisses.

She stood back up though from where she was and he followed so he could yank the dress off of Ellie and as he did he kissed her neck in return. She turned around the dress still surrounding her on the floor as he continued to suck on her neck leaving behind marks she'd find in the morning as she desperately yanked at his pants button, eager to get his pants off of him.

"Your so beautiful." He said as he placed his lips back onto hers and stepping her out of the dress, and back into the wall where she finally got his pants to fall off him, and placing her hands on his ass.

As the kiss continued to get more desperate and powerful Ellie licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth and he complied with her wish. She then moved her hands down and under his under wear to feel his bare skin as he began to kiss her jaw a few times.

She removed her hands to place this on his shirt which was still on. She found the buttons and undid them and he took the opportunity to lift her up so her legs wrapped around him and he back her up so she was against the wall as he left kisses down her neck and into her breast.

When Ellie got all the buttons off he stopped to throw the shirt on the ground as she made her way around to lay on the bed. He crept up and hovered over top of her, she felt his chest before he placed his mouth on hers, having one powerful kiss until he moved to her shoulder with kisses.

"Nathan." She let escape her lips as he grazed her skin with his teeth, grabbing her bra strap with his teeth as well. She grabbed his hair and-

"Oh my god!" Ellie cried out. "I remember now." hearing Nathan tell her in great detail what had happened the night before to the both of them.

"You do?" He asked her.

"Enough of it." She told him holding her hands together on her lap, and Nathan placed a hand on top of her two hands.

"Look we were both hurt and drunk, and I hope this didn't ruin anything between us, If I took advantage of you i'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said looking at him and breathing in. 'Should I tell him that me being drunk had no affect on me wanting to sleep with him, I never realized how much until now, but maybe he didn't want it' She stared at him as he looked at her questionable. She had no clue if she could tell him, but she felt like she better say something quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't be sorry." Ellie told him shaking her head as she did so. "I was drunk, but drunk me and sober me are alike in some ways, you know."

"Like what?" Nathan asked her.

"The fact that we both would have slept with you, the fact we both like you, a lot." She explained to him staring up into his eyes. She was being bold and she knew it, it could ruin the friendship they had, but the friendship, was already messed up after last night, and she wanted all the heavy feelings off her chest, so she let them out of her mouth.

"You-You- like me?" Nathan asked her stunned by her confession. He watched as her head dropped from looking at him to her lap. Her confidence fractured by his reaction. "I never thought you'd be into me that way."

"Are you serious? If anything I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me." She explained pushing some hair behind her ear, not really placing her gaze back on the man.

He led his finger over to her chin and made him look over at him again, the way she had been that filled his mind with thoughts of intimacy. "Why the hell would somebody ever not wanna be with someone as gorgeous smart and amazing as you?"

"You know who." She told him, trying to break her gaze now regretting bringing this up and into conversation. He wouldn't let her take his eyes off of him however, not wanting her to be focused on anything else.

"Don't mention him, you are perfection and if he can't see that he's insane, but please do not feel like you have to say these things, don't do it for me." He told her.

"I'm not just saying these things, Nathan, they are so true, too true to be lied about." She said grabbing the hand that was below her chin and squeezing it as it intertwined with her own hand.

"The feeling is mutual." Nathan told her.

"But is this wrong, to jump into this, still in love with other people, ruin out friendship, after everything?" Ellie asked him, not sure of the answer herself even if she felt the warmth of his hand and his breath giving her chills.

"It couldn't possibly be wrong," Nathan started, letting go of her hand and placing both hands on her face. "When it feels so right."

Ellie leaned into him as his hands brought her face closer to his until the pairs lips met and sparks were flying all over again, this time pure sparks, without the taste of alcohol on them. When they stopped they rested there foreheads on each others.

"So that's it? We're just together now?" Ellie asked dazed and out of sorts due to her head pounding.

"That's it." He told her pushing his lips onto hers again.

Wow! So i'm sorry for the whole big wait and all, but I hope that it was worth it! This is going to be the conclusion of the story but if you guys would read it i would LOVE to write a sequel to this story! Just please review and let me know!


End file.
